Jayden Potter
by brightsidetolife
Summary: Companion story of 'Thousands Of Reasons To Smile' universe. Introduction of Jayden Potter. The might be future.


**Summary:**Companion story of 'Thousands Of Reasons To Smile' universe. Introduction of Jayden Potter. The might be future.

**Author's Note:** I thought this would be a better understanding of who Jayden Potter was and why he acts the way he does. Kind of anyway. I might do more of these for the other Potters if asked.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Jayden Potter<strong>

"Morning, Jayden."

"Who are you?" Jayden asked her.

The girl put her fork back down abruptly and gave Jayden a dark look. "James!" she yelled. "Tell Jayden not to treat me like he doesn't even know me!"

"Ambrosia, honey, eat your breakfast," James said without turning around from his cooking on the stove. "Jayden, stop teasing Ambrosia. She's your family."

_"She's not even related-"_ Jayden started to exclaim, but was cut off by his oh-so-smart sister.

"Ambrosia is related to us very distantly by marriage or something like that. She's a Black and grandma Dorea was a Black before she married grandpa."

"Rose I'm pretty sure I didn't ask your opinion on the matter. You're always sticking your know-it-all-"

What shortly followed involved some yelling, an upended plate, and a quick exit by Jayden.

The walk to Neville Longbottom's house was punctuated by Jayden's dark mood, which Neville was having no trouble noticing.

"I don't know what they're up to." Jayden grumbled.

"Who? And do you want to hang out at the muggle arcades today?" Neville asked.

"My parents. They're acting even more strangely than usual. And yeah, I suppose the arcades will do."

"How can you tell you're parents are acting more strangely than usual?" Neville asked with a smirk.

"I mean it," Jayden continued emphatically, as he faced his loyal friend Neville Longbottom as they talked. "They haven't said anything to me about storming out the house yesterday. They haven't punished me or anything."

"Well what response do you want from them?"

"I don't know."

"Where did you go?"

"To the ministry to see Uncle Thomas."

"Were you able to?"

"Sort of. Not really. I just hung around his office and then when he finally did show up he told me to stop being a whiny twat and go home before my parents get fed up with me and disown me if they haven't already."

"Would your parents do that?"

"Your guess is as good as any. After all that shit I put them through."

"Why do you?"

"Why do I what?"

"Put them through so much? I mean I understand that you're tired of being compared to your brother, your parents, and _the_ great Harrison Potter, but we both know nobody thinks you're anything like them. You've gone out of your way to think and act the exact opposite of them."

"I don't know. I just don't..."

"I think you're spending way to much time thinking you're not good enough."

Jayden stopped dead in his tracks. Neville took a few more steps, but turned and faced Jayden when he realized Jayden wasn't moving.

"What did you say?" Jayden growled.

Neville frowned and furled his brow in worried puzzlement at Jayden's question.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked indignantly.

"Jayden you keep telling people that you act they way you do because you're angry, while in reality, you're just miserable and sad."

Jayden stared angrily at Neville for an uncomfortable amount of time. Finally, he asked, "How long have you been thinking this about me?"

Neville's expression moved to positive unease. "You don't know how lucky you have it, Jayden," Neville's expression then turned serious, "at least your family _remembers_ your name. It's always 'hey, Slyvester, or Alvin, or Theodore', I can't even relate to anybody in my family! I'm the only wizard besides my parents and half my uncle's and aunt's in my family! I'm the only child! All my cousins are squibs! Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but how can I relate to them if they don't actually understand what I'm going through?

You're so selfish and unappreciative sometimes! You broke up with Theodore just because he said he loved y-"

Jayden stormed past his friend and ran away quickly through the crowded streets.

_"Jayden! Stop!"_ Neville called after him.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing back here so soon brat?"<p>

"Don't you and your family have a home? You know, somewhere that's not _here_?" Jayden asked his godfather as he brushed past him and into the living room to watch television.

Jayden could hear Sirius sigh in frustration before he came to the living room. Though the room was already occupied with Emmanuel and Kayden. Kayden would always spend Saturday's with Emmanuel hanging out with each other.

Jayden grabbed the remote from Emmanuel's hand and turned the channel from cartoons to wrestle mania as he plopped down on the couch next to his brothers.

"_Jayden!-"_

"Shut up." Jayden said to Emmanuel.

"I thought you were out of the house?" Kayden said already use to Jayden's behavior.

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"I'm getting dad." Kayden said leaving out the room.

Jayden glanced over at Emmanuel to make him take a hint, but he was only met with Emmauel's crossed arms and a look of aggrieved depression.

Apparently taking Jayden's silence as an invitation, or at least the lack of a discouragement from entry, Emmanuel scooted closer to Jayden. Emmanuel kept his gaze locked on the floor and sat there for a few moments before speaking. Taking a deep breath, he finally said, "You hate me, don't you?"

"_Hate_ you?" Jayden responded, genuinely perplexed. "Go away you little snot." Jayden said looking back at the television.

"_I_ don't hate _you_." Emmanuel said looking up at Jayden.

Jayden ignored Emmanuel. He had a lot of practice at _that_. Jayden still hadn't even answered Emmanuel and it didn't look like he was going to. Emmanuel was still just sitting there sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

Jayden sighed loudly. "I don't hate you alright, now shut up before I break your face."

Without warning, Emmanuel threw his arms around Jayden, burying his head in his shoulder. "Why do you always have to be so mean?" Emmanuel cried softly.

Jayden awkwardly put his arms around the smaller boy and started stroking his tousled auburn hair with his free hand. He was surprised at how good it felt.

"Look," Jayden began, searching for something to say, "I know it seems like I'm always mean to you, but we're brothers. It's just part of being a family."

"You don't have to do it so much," Emmanuel muttered through his tears.

"I know," Jayden sighed letting Emmanuel go as he heard footsteps coming towards the living room.

"If you tell anybody I hugged you-"

"You'll break my face." Emmanuel said nodding and still rubbing his eyes.

"Jayden! What did you do?" Kayden asked as he hurried to Emmanuel's side.

"Why does have to be me that did something?" Jayden asked annoyed as he got up from the couch.

"Because you're a bloody bastard." Kayden said back.

"Kayden." James said in warning.

"No Dad, I hate Jayden. I. Hate. You." Kayden said angrily standing face to face with his brother.

"Kayden-" Emmanuel was about to talk, but was interrupted.

"Don't like me? Have a seat with the rest of the bastards waiting for me to give a fuck." Jayden said once again storming away, this time to his bedroom.

_'Shit that hurt'_ Jayden though as he went straight to his closet and put on two sets of clothes on to keep him warm even though it was summer. He wandlessly opened his trunk and started putting his belongings in. It was clear to him, especially now, how much his family hated him.

Jayden was going to runaway from home.


End file.
